


Back to Zero

by skinandbones



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, One Shot, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 07:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10612137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Ravus is brought back to the same point in his life with the man he dislikes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Similar to the one writing I did with Ardyn stuck in a time loop. Points for some vague areas because this idea sprung randomly like why not give this a whirl again but a little different.

Ravus noticed the repeats. The same time, the same place, the same voice and words uttered by the very man who seemed to have an interest in him, but Ravus had no clue as to why it was happening. How all of this came to be. For every mistake he supposedly made, he was back to zero like some child’s game. He even lost count on the number, it didn’t matter to him anymore. All he wanted was for it to stop.

He found himself in the fields of Tenebrae once more, surrounding himself of the sylleblossoms that he loved. This place was his home, his starting point and from there, he would only guide himself forward, but Ardyn’s presence was part of the package. A bar set to the highest of difficulties, and Ravus found himself stuck on the same level.

“I do enjoy a game,” Ardyn said, twirling a flower in hand. “Never thought you’d be up for one but I’ll take my chances. Whatever they may be.”

“It’s not a game,” Ravus retorts, thinking of a suitable explanation for this but there wasn’t one. Not when he told Ardyn the truth somewhat. “You think this is a joke.”

“Then what is it you’re trying to do? Your chance of romance and such?” Ardyn released the flower and stepped forward into Ravus’ personal space with a haunting grin. “If that’s the case then do it. Surprise me.”

Ravus immediately stepped back, but Ardyn covered the distance, almost fondly did he raise his right hand over the commander’s heart. 

“Tell me.”

“No. There’s nothing to say.”

“No?” Curious, Ardyn’s hand roamed and settled over Ravus’ neck. The warmth of skin became most disturbing.

“Don’t touch me.” Ravus slapped the hand away and passed the man, shoulders barely making contact but a hand forced him to stop and turned. “Let go of me!” He grunted as his attempts to free himself was failing him.

“You know I can’t do that.” Ardyn had no reason to give up, his strength immeasurable. Almost.

“Did anyone ever tell you that you’re an annoyance?” Ravus pulled back with the right amount of force as Ardyn lessened his hold without a fight, only to wear a bothersome smile that he hated. He wasn’t going to fall victim and wore a hardened heart instead as his only weapon. With every step, he passed through the fields and onto the road leading home.

“Ravus.”

With a blink, Ravus was brought back to the oceans of blue once more.

“Ravus? Hellooo?” Ardyn waved his hand in front of him, his face tilted to the side. “You there?” 

“Wh-what?” Ravus snapped back to the present and swallowed with a silent curse.

“You were spacing out. What were you thinking?”

“Nothing.” Was Ravus’ immediate answer.

“Such a liar but I won’t be cruel and prod.” Ardyn picked a sylleblossom, another repetitive spun. “I do enjoy a game though. Never thought you’d be up for one but I’ll take my chances. Whatever they may be.”

There were some differences in their conversations every time and for once, Ravus felt unsettled this time. His hands balled into a fist of uncertainty of what to do.

“Are you unwell?” Ardyn asked quietly, a tone laced with worry and care. “Should I bring a doctor? You seemed a bit pale since we took a walk. I thought some air would do you some good.” He laid his hand over Ravus’ forehead, and it took every will in Ravus’ body not to lash out.

The silence remained. A gentle breeze passed by, lifting the petals in a flurry of dances in the air and carried them into the distance and beyond. An adventure awaited them. Ravus watched as Ardyn did nothing except the endless patience.

“I don’t know what’s going on.” 

Ardyn remained silent, the hand retreated back to his side.

“I don’t know why I’m here but unable to move on from this point.”

“Is that so? Something is pulling you back then,” Ardyn replied.

“It shouldn’t.”

“Why is that?”

“I don’t know… I want it to stop. I want all of this to stop.”

“Will it?”

“It’s because of you I can’t — ” Ravus stopped and clenched his teeth together. 

“Me?” A light laughter filled the air. “What’re you trying to say?” Ardyn faked a gasp, teasingly adding, “what did I ever do to you?”

“Nothing.”

“Oh come on, I’m sure it wasn’t  _ nothing _ but if you like, I can help bring up some memories. The good ones, I mean.”

“Ardyn…” Ravus lowly growled, threatening. He knew them all to well and hated how every one of them left a mark, unforgettable ones like scars from war. He remembered hands and the gentle caresses here and there, a show of teeth and a delicate smile. Words and words filled with stories and laughter rang like bells, beautiful in every way. He saw an opportunistic man of intelligence and charisma. And till this day, he can’t seemed to compartmentalize it.

Amber eyes sparked. “Ah. A chance of romance, perhaps?”

Ravus hated that word. “You wish.”

“But if that’s the case then do it. Surprise me. You have nothing to lose.”

“Don’t get your hopes up.”

“Afraid of a little intimacy, dear?” Ardyn suddenly backed away and spun around, his hands spread wide and free without a care. “You shouldn’t be afraid. If there’s something you want then you must take it for yourself!”

An arm held out for Ravus. So many moments like these. They never changed nor did he had the will to let go of the walls that surrounded his heart.  
  
He was back to zero.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated. Feel free to send me prompts as well.
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
